Married with Three Children
by Bao Long
Summary: "Would I be a dragon hunter? Married to some noble fool, a mother of three? I cannot say" - Cassandra Pengaghast/This is my take on it, except that it takes place at some point after the game. After hearing her say that I just busted open word and typed out whatever came to mind.


Married and Three Children

"Do you Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomina Pentaghast, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She stood before the man who in moments would be her husband. While she had set it somewhat in jest back in Skyhold, she never thought that she'd be _married_ to someone. At least she was thankfully wrong about him being some noble fool. She didn't think she'd live it down. Evelyn nor Varric would've let her live it down.

She looked up and answered. "I do."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations my lady, it's a girl!"<p>

She wanted to fall back and just let out a sigh of relief that it was over. But it wasn't. She screamed as her felt her body push again. Somehow, _somehow_, she was going to give birth to twins. Of all things she expected, she wasn't expecting twins! She barely registered anything except the excruciating pain as she screamed and pushed.

Finally she collapsed in exhaustion as she felt the baby was pushed out and its wails reached her ear. It was finally over.

"It's another girl! You've twins!"

Or so she thought.

She freezes upon realizing that she was pushing out _another_ baby. If this was the Maker's idea of granting her a blessing, he had some twisted humour granting her three babies, she thought as she fought through the exhaustion, and birthed yet another child within many minutes. Again she fell back, praying, hoping, that this would be the last, as they cleaned up her third daughter. For a while she let the world fly by as she just laid there to recoup her strength, all the while muttering prayers of thanks and wondering what the Maker was thinking granting her so many children.

She was drawn from her thoughts by her husband who looked to her and asked if she wanted to name any of their daughters.

She propped herself up against the pillows and looked at the three babes, who were being cleaned and wrapped out. For a moment she just blankly looked at them, and then it hit her. She turned to her husband if he had any ideas. He smiled and told her she could name them.

Cassandra turned back to her daughters, and asked that she'd be able to hold them.

The nurse gladly approached the Seeker and laid her first born in her arms, correcting her grip so that the new mother was supporting her daughter correctly, and then she turned back to prepare the other two.

She was in awe.

Tears streamed down her face as she gently touched the side of her daughter's face. Her face lit in absolute wonder as she tried to take in her daughter's face. She relished in how soft and chubby the baby's cheeks where. She smiled as her baby opened her eyes and looked up back at her with bright mesmerizing eyes of honey. Like hers.

Cassandra's smile widened further as she whispered out the name of her first born. "Dorothea. You'll be named Dorothea, my first born."

Cassandra turned to her second child, who fussed and struggled as the nurses tried to wrap her up. She laughed and said, "Evelyn. Just like the Inquisitor."

"And what of your third daughter?"

"Guinevere. She'll be named, Guinevere."

* * *

><p>"But mother!"<p>

"Guinevere, I said no!" Cassandra commanded. Guinevere flinched at her mother's tone. She shrunk in on herself and meekly backed away. She knew she was pushing her mother's limits.

Cassandra sighed and eased her tone. "I know you want to take part in the demonstration, and I said you could. _But_," she raised her voice to prevent her daughter from taking back, "all three of you would agree to take part in the more 'boring' events today as a caveat. You know I encourage to maintain your training. But as a member of the Pentaghast and the daughter of the Lady Seeker, you are expected to attend certain functions, which includes having to dress up and attend certain parties."

Guinevere let out a petulant sigh. "Yes mother."

Cassandra grinned. "At least I'm allowing you three to wear dress uniforms. I could easily say you're wearing dresses."

"I…I guess you do have a point."

The lady seeker laughed as she slung her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Come. Let us see what your sisters are up to."


End file.
